User talk:RisenPhoenix/Archive 2
RE (Gotcha): Lol, got your message from KC -- thanks for adding the chat logs! :D Also, I see I'm not the only one that was confused about Rangerbot, ;), :D, :P Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 16:35, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Closing some more duplicate wikis Since we were all about the idea of closing duplicate wikis, here are the list of the duplicate Maximum Ride wikis that i was wondering can you help close them too(?);): *MaxiPedia *and this one Thanks!! ^_^ :D Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 23:23, December 4, 2014 (UTC) RE (thx again): Thanks a billion times! :D Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 02:30, December 5, 2014 (UTC) RE (thx): Lol, thanks again! :P Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 23:08, December 5, 2014 (UTC) RE (lol): Lol, it's ok -- r u on mobile again or is it the internet connection? ;) Yup, catch u later, ;) Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 17:08, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Signature Lol, just saw you messing around with signatures. If you want a custom signature, you know you can set that in your preferences? ;) I just did -- now my custom sig: MRN (talk) (blog) nudge channel: you can't study for survival 00:39, December 7, 2014 (UTC) might shorten it, tho, :D RE: Lol, kk, ;) MRN (talk) (blog) nudge channel: you can't study for survival 00:42, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Cleanup The thing is, there is no blog, it's the link in his trivia section, and it leads to adult sites. I am on mobile, and am new, and cannot link, but if you go to fangs trivia section, you should be able to find this. Thank you for handling this.--Askgalactica (talk) 22:44, December 8, 2014 (UTC)Shyloh RE: Okay. I see. As for MRN, I haven't heard from her in almost a week. But it's probably just because of the holidays. KCCreations (Talk) 15:09, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Re ShadowBobcat10 Sorry about that, Rider ranger47. I was just trying to help. I'll ask next time. Anyway, there's a really cool I am Number 4 wiki you should check out. The books are also awesome. Thanks, ShadowBobcat10 (talk) 00:40, January 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: CSS I got bored and decided to make it so that the links changed color if you hovered over them. And then I tried to do something else...but now I forgot what that "something else" was. :P Thank you for your offer, though. :) KCCreations (Talk) 21:22, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ---- I look at other wikis' CSS and JS (though I try not to copy directly) and figure out what certain parts of it mean...usually on my own (not to brag or anything). I also look at scripts from the Wikia Developers Wiki—that's where I figured out how to condense the CSS for highlighting usernames—and tutorials from this website. KCCreations (Talk) 22:26, March 4, 2015 (UTC) RE (Underaged users) Sorry... :( KCCreations (Talk) 02:35, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ''' Ώ Rider ranger47''' ］［Talk ］ 17:50, March 8, 2015 (UTC) RE (that thing you forgot to ask): If I'm interpreting MRN's edits correctly, it was about Slimshady2015 back when he tried to convince Ozuzanna to unblock him. KCCreations (Talk) 22:51, March 8, 2015 (UTC) RE (Chatmod promotion) I agree that he is ready for the position. You may do so. KCCreations (Talk) 13:02, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Rider ranger, you misunderstand. I'm not doing this for fame. I don't need my picture up there with the flock. I'm trying to inform people just like everybody else. I'm just not sure people trust my comments edits etc. or take them seriously. Honestly, I think people see them as a joke or nuisance. That's why I asked the KC for help. I appreciate your concern though :). Thanks for trying to help. --Fang2002 (talk) 17:44, April 5, 2015 (UTC)Fang2002 RE (Profile note): Very. xD KCCreations (Talk) 21:00, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey RR. ITs me again. I wanted to tell you that End of the Earth and i weren't trying to argue. I'm sorry if our disscussion was getting a little bit over the top. We just tryed to explain our different points of view. I 'm sorry we forced you to close down the page. I would hate to be the one who kept other Fangfans from talking about their favorite winged winner. Plz open it back up if you can. I promise not to argue with anyone. I'll only state my case and drop it there. Fang2002 (talk) 09:36, April 20, 2015 (UTC)Fang2002 I promise. I feel so guilty about causing this discussion's closing. --Fang2002 (talk) 17:59, April 22, 2015 (UTC)